Valentines
by SwiftSilver
Summary: At the beginning of the year, Remus notices that Sirius is unhappy. He nevers learn why until Valentines when they both decided to send each other Valentines. SiriusxRemus slash


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfic. They belong to...J.K. Rowling I guess XD  
  
Rating: PG-13 mayhap? Or PG. Dunno. It's slash so...go way if you don't like it. Shoo-shoo  
  
Summary: It's Valentines Day and or two favorite Marauders are sending Valentines...To each other.  
  
Notes: I wrote this last year, in 2003, probably during the summer. I don't remember. It was my first fanfic that I wrote and I really like it. I think, in 'Return' I said that I didn't like this one as much as that fic. Not true. I love this one XD Anyhoo. Onward!  
  
Remus Lupin boarded the train, the other three Marauders behind him. He found an empty place and the four sat down. James immediatly began to tell them about his summer with Lily.  
  
"We got to see a Quiditch match together. It was great! She even asked if we could do it again next summer. I told her I'd make sure we did." James paused, sighing.  
  
"Oi, Prongs?" Sirius said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Shut up. We don't need an I-Love-Lily play-by-play of the summer. Real boring, you know?" Sirius answered, frowning. Though Peter and James didn't see it, Remus could tell Sirius wasn't in a good mood. Remus would ask him later.  
  
"Hmph. Maybe you don't but I'm sure they do. Don't you two?" James asked Remus and Peter.  
  
"Eh..." Peter trailed off a bit.  
  
"Hey! Who's side are you on?!" The Seeker exclaimed.  
  
"I believe we are both on Padfoot's side, Prongs." Remus said softly, smiling.  
  
"Hmph!" James sat back, arms crossed and face set in a scowl.  
  
"Umm..." Peter started.  
  
"Yes, Peter?" Sirius growled. "Mind saying something for a change?" He snapped. Yes, definitely something wrong, Remus thought.  
  
"I was just going ask if James would mind seeing if...Lily could...find me a...a...um...glfnd..." The last word wasn't understandable.  
  
"A what?" Sirius asked, glaring at Peter. I need to talk to him before he rips Peter's head off, Remus thought.  
  
"Girlfriend..." Peter muttered.  
  
The three of them were silent. "Er...Sure...I'll ask her..." James answered, pulling a book out of somewhere and starting to read. Peter did the same. Remus and Sirius looked at each other. 'We miss something?' was the general message in the look.  
  
Remus shrugged and stood. "I'm going to wander." The werewolf told the other three. Sirius stood too.   
  
"So am I." He said and followed his friend out. Once out of the compartment, Remus turned to Sirius.  
  
"What's wrong Siri?" Remus asked.  
  
"What?" Sirius turned to Remus, blinking.  
  
"You don't look happy. Usually you're literally bouncing off the walls. Are you okay?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, looking away. "I guess."  
  
"Come on, Padfoot. I'm not stupid. Something wrong." Remus replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you later. Just...Not now..." [Not here...] Sirius added to himself. Remus had caught that unsaid message whether Sirius wanted him to or not.  
  
"Alright. Why are we out here? I don't even want to wander." Remus said, looking around.  
  
"No idea. But I'm not going back in." He said, sitting down. Remus sat down too.  
  
"Me neither. Not with the two of them reading. They never read. Must be sick or something." Remus muttered.  
  
"Yeah. Or James wants to be left alone and is acting like he's reading so he can dream about Evans..."  
  
Remus snorted. "Yeah."  
  
"So, how was your summer?" Sirius asked, turning his chocolate brown eyes on Remus. Remus nearly shivered.   
  
Hey. Watch it Wolf-Boy. You'll give yourself away! He scolded himself.  
  
Remus shrugged. "Uneventful. Unless you count my wolf days. It's so different without you guys around." Remus sighed. He wouldn't be alone on the full moons anymore.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't stay with you this summer. Mother's a bitch, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. I've figured that out. I'm guessing you had a poor summer?" Remus inquired, giving his friend a slow smile.  
  
"Oh no! It was great! Mother took me to see a Quiditch game and she bought me a unicorn! And she taught me tons of new spells and got me special robes! And-" He was cut off.  
  
"Okay, okay, Pads! I get it! Guess your summer was as bad as mine then." Remus said.  
  
Sirius looked sad. "My summer couldn't possibly be as bad as yours, mate. You know that."  
  
Remus smiled. "You're right I suppose." God, I love him. Remus thought.  
  
The old woman with the food cart stopped before them. "You boys need anything?" She asked, smiling at them.  
  
"Not me." Remus muttered. This was the first year that he didn't have extra money for food. Sirius looked at him, frowning.  
  
"Same as always. For both of us." Sirius answered. The woman gave them the things that they'd always gotten from her and Sirius handed her enough money to pay for both. "Wait. James and Peter."  
  
"Yeah." Remus stood up and opened the compartment door. "You two hungry?" Remus asked them. Both stood and bought their usual from the cart before closing the door and going back to reading. The woman said good-by and moved on. Remus sat back down and picked up a Chocolate Frog. "Thanks, Siri." Remus whispered.  
  
"Always got your back, Moony. You know that." Sirius replied, starting on his Every Flavored Beans. He always sniffed them before he ate them. His black dog form had gifted him with a strong nose even in human form. He always knew what he was eating. Remus smiled.   
  
"Cheater." He told him companion. Sirius laughed.  
  
"I know. I may be a Marauder but I'm not ready for any surprises. They always think of the worst flavor. And they all happen to be in the boxes I get."  
  
"Cheater." Remus repeated. "Chicken."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sirius answered, chuckling. "You can't make me do anything."  
  
"Cheater. Chicken. Wuss." Remus continued.  
  
"Not working."  
  
"Cheater. Chicken. Wuss. Wimp." Remus tried.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius picked out a bean and put it in his mouth without smelling it. "Well, what do you know. They make wolf flavor!"  
  
"Hey, now!" Remus growled.  
  
"What? They do!"  
  
"You would know!"  
  
"Yeah, wrestling with you tends to cause a lot of leg biting. Werewolf legs taste the same as wolf legs, you know?"  
  
"Hmph!" Remus crossed his arms.  
  
"Alright, alright. It was salt. Which really does not taste good. At all." Sirius swallowed. "I'm never do that again."  
  
"Fine, fine." Remus said, smiling. "I think we're almost there. We should get into our robes.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius stood, picking up the wrappers and left over food. Remus stood up and did the same. "I love school."  
  
"Me too." Remus said, snickering. "Best place to cause trouble."  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"When you going to tell me what was wrong on the train, Sirius?" Remus asked when everyone but them had left for bed. It was two weeks after the start of school and the two of them were sitting in armchairs by the fire.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I don't know." He was staring at the fire and had been thinking about the same thing Remus had just asked about.  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"..." Sirius looked over at Remus.  
  
"Please."  
  
"I hate it when you do that, Moony." Sirius muttered, looking back at the fire.  
  
"Please." Remus said again, smiling.  
  
"Grr." Sirius replied with a smirk.  
  
(Two months later)  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" James called out to Sirius who had taken the parchment from him.  
  
"'Lily, if only I could put into words how much I love you'? How LAME is that, Prongs?" Sirius called from across the common room.  
  
"Shut up! Give it back, Sirius!" James growled, lunging at his friend. Peter grabbed his arm and Remus moved to Sirius's side, holding out a hand to him.  
  
Sirius sighed and placed the letter in the werewolf's hand. Remus returned it to James, smiling. "You have to be more careful, Prongs. Sirius is a sneaky little bastard." Remus said. Bastard was about the only mildly 'bad' thing that Remus would say.  
  
Sirius pounced on Remus. "Grrrr."   
  
"Now Sirius, no raping your friends." James said. A rather brave comment. Sirius snarled and lunged at James. Remus pulled him back, sighing.   
  
"Don't do that, James." Remus told his friend.  
  
"He deserves it." James snapped.  
  
"Come on. You guys should stop fighting so much. You act like you're fighting over Lily or something." Remus told them, not letting Sirius go since he was staring at nothing. His way of acting like he'd calmed down. He was trying to make Remus think he wouldn't attack James. But Remus knew Sirius better than Sirius did. For the most part. (XD I'm sick minded. Had to add that 'for the most part' *Crawls out of the gutter*)  
  
"Let go of me, will you?" Sirius finally said.  
  
"Yeah, right Padfoot." Remus replied, smiling.  
  
"Hmph." Sirius crossed his arms.  
  
"Apologize please James." Remus said.  
  
"No way! He should first!"  
  
Peter cleared his throat. "Maybe at the same time?"  
  
"No. Sirius wouldn't say it." Remus answered, smirking at the glare he'd gotten out of Sirius. Damn. Remus thought.  
  
"Let's just go to bed." James muttered, leaving with Peter.   
  
"Let me go now?" Sirius looked at Remus.  
  
"Maybe. If you don't try to suffocate James while he sleeps."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Or choke him."  
  
Sirius growled. "Okay."  
  
"Or cast a spell on him."  
  
"Ugh! Fine!"  
  
"Or anything else you have on your mind."  
  
"Hmph. Let's just go."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, Moony." Sirius said, finally smiling. "You're so damn persistent."  
  
"I have to be."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to bed."  
  
"Sure thing. No water Sirius. The house elves don't need the mess on James's sheets. And I doubt they'll appreciate the smell." (Get that? =D)  
  
"Ack. I already promised you I wouldn't do anything else."  
  
"I said on your mind. That wasn't on your mind before."  
  
"Damn you, damn you, damn you. I hate you Moony."  
  
"I know that."  
  
(February 13)  
  
"Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, we are going to have a few kitsunes here to deliver any Valentines that you wish to send. And, since there aren't any classes tomorrow and it's Valentine's Day, I want you all to just be yourselves. Dress as you would in your own home. As long as it's appropriate, of course." Dumbledore said, smiling as the expressions on the faces of the girls when he told them the last bit. "That's it for now. You may eat."  
  
Sirius sighed then yawned. "Tomorrow's going to suck. All the pink is so...ugh...And the fanclub...Damn. I'm hiding under my bed all day." Sirius muttered, dropping his head onto his arms that were crossed on the table top.  
  
"Aw, come on. You might get something from your crush. You DO have a crush, right?" James teased, nudging Sirius in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Have for a few years. Not that it matters." Sirius said without lifting his head.  
  
"Ooooh. Who is it? Who is it? You giving her a Valentine?" James asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Her who..." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..."   
  
But Remus had heard him, even if Peter and James hadn't. I wonder who it is... Remus pondered, frowning. Don't even think about it, Wolf-boy. You've got no chance. He told himself, sighing inwardly.  
  
"Come on. Tell me who it is." James pushed.  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Not now? Then when?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question from the train, Siri." Remus said, yawning.  
  
"I know...Like I said to James. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Fine..." James muttered.  
  
"Okay..." Remus sighed.  
  
Sirius was glad he always brought some of his normal clothes. He decided that, since there was going to be enough bright colors around the school, he would were all black. The only shirt he had in black was his tank top. He wore his black pants as well but chose not to wear a cloak.  
  
"It's way to warm for a cloak. Why the hell are you wearing black, Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"One, it's going to be pink and red everywhere today. Two, I love black. Happy now?" Sirius snapped. He was not in a good mood at all. He was not a morning person and he was wondering if it had been a good idea to send the silver kitsune with the Valentine.  
  
"Ready for Valentine Hell, Sirius?" Peter asked, smirking.  
  
"No." Sirius snarled, tucking his wand under his black belt. "James is damn lucky. No one would dare send him a Valentine while he's with Lily. And you'll never get a Valentine anyway." Sirius hissed. Peter looked hurt and Remus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"That was a bit uncalled for Sirius." Remus said, frowning.  
  
Sirius never got mad at Remus. Ever. He sighed. "Sorry, Wormtail. Not looking forward to anything today..."  
  
Peter smiled gently. "It's okay, Sirius."  
  
"No...I shouldn't have said that..." Sirius looked a dejected as he left the boy's dormitory. Remus, Peter, and James exchanged worried looks before following.  
  
Sirius sat down by the lake with a sigh. The Giant Squid reached out a tentacle and curled it around Sirius's leg.  
  
"Yeah. I brought you something, buddy. Hope you like bacon." Sirius said, taking the napkin from his pocket and taking out the bacon. "Here." Sirius threw the bacon into the lake and the squid ate it. It's tentacle never left Sirius's leg.  
  
'Alone.' The squid said.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Didn't want to be in there with all the kitsunes and their deliveries." Sirius told the squid.  
  
'Fox. Wolf.' The squid said this time.  
  
"Yeah. I did...Starting to think it was a really bad idea. Oh...No...Here comes a kitsune."  
  
'Run.'  
  
"They're way faster than me." Sirius replied as the five tailed silver fox sat before him and dropped the envelope. "Thanks."  
  
-You'll like it. Trust me.- The kitsune said before vanishing in a blur of silver fur.  
  
"Should I look?" Sirius asked the squid.  
  
'Open.'  
  
"Alright...Here goes."  
  
The moon was full  
  
I was wolf once more  
  
So alone  
  
No one here for me  
  
But that's not true anymore  
  
You are here now  
  
Every full moon  
  
Once a month  
  
You set everything aside  
  
And join me  
  
You stay with me  
  
They are there to  
  
But I don't notice them  
  
They don't matter  
  
I have you with me  
  
That's all that matters  
  
I always wonder why you do it  
  
I always wonder why you care  
  
But right now  
  
I don't think I care  
  
As long as your here  
  
Whether you feel the same or not  
  
You're all I need  
  
You're all that matters  
  
I love you  
  
That's all that matters  
  
All I need  
  
Sirius swallowed. "Remus..." He muttered. The squid laughed at him and he looked up.  
  
'Stupid.'  
  
"What?"  
  
'Took long time.'  
  
"For?"  
  
'Him to tell. You to know.'  
  
"Yeah...And he had the same idea I did..."  
  
Remus sat next to James in the Great Hall. It was not as crowded as usual and it was pretty quiet as people read their Valentines.  
  
"Hey. Two of them are coming to us." James said, elbowing Remus.  
  
"Oh..." One of the kitsunes called James to him and the Seeker left Remus to see the kitsune. The other sat down before Remus and gave him a silver envelope with crimson writing on the front. The writing read 'Moony'. Frowning, Remus opened the Valentine.  
  
Night approaches  
  
We wait  
  
You are anxious  
  
I am sad  
  
You go through much  
  
While my pains are nothing  
  
The full moon rises  
  
I hold my breath  
  
This is the worst part  
  
Watching you  
  
In pain  
  
And I can't help you  
  
Can't make it hurt less  
  
Nothing I can do   
  
I can't comfort you  
  
And when you're a wolf  
  
It hurts to see the relief in your eyes  
  
The relief that shows me  
  
Shows me how much it hurts you  
  
And I can't help you  
  
I want to help  
  
I want it to stop  
  
I don't want you to keep going through this  
  
I can't stand your pain  
  
Sometimes I wish it was me and not you  
  
Now I want to know if there is anything  
  
If there's anything you want me to do  
  
For you  
  
Can I do anything?  
  
Tell me please  
  
If I can  
  
I love you  
  
Wolf and Human  
  
You're not a beast  
  
Not to me  
  
I hate it when you say you are  
  
I wish you wouldn't  
  
It makes me wish it was me and not you  
  
Can we switch?  
  
Can it be me instead?  
  
Or is there something else I can do for you?  
  
Tell me...  
  
Remus stared at the parchment. The kitsune that had delivered it hadn't left.  
  
-He's at the lake. Go see him.-  
  
"I...."  
  
-Go. Now.-  
  
Remus stood, tucking the parchment into his pocket. The kitsune followed him out to the lake to make sure he went then went on to make sure no one disturbed them  
  
Sirius started when Remus sat down next to him. Neither said anything. Yet.  
  
'Idiots!' The squid muttered.  
  
"...."  
  
"Siri..."  
  
"Reme..."  
  
Remus didn't say anything else. Instead he put his hand over Sirius's.  
  
Sirius sighed. "We're pathetic."  
  
Remus chuckled. "Yeah, we are. Terribly pathetic indeed."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you?" Remus asked, looking over at Sirius who turned his chocolate brown eyes on him as he had on the train. Remus couldn't suppress the shiver. Sirius cocked his head. "Sorry. It's just your eyes."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Is that a compliment, Moony?"  
  
"I guess. Now answer my question. Both of them."  
  
"Both?" Sirius asked, blinking.  
  
"Both. The one from the train and the one I just asked."  
  
Sirius smiled. "If you kissed me, I'd probably go with the flow. Probably. Either that or I'd take over. As to the first question, about what was bothering me...Well, I thought about you all summer. Kept remembering that you'd be alone for a few full moons. Kept wishing I was there. And kept wanting to tell how I felt. And you know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now...Can you answer my question?"  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help the pain, Remus?"  
  
"Stay with me."   
  
"Always got your back, Remus. You know that." Sirius answered.  
  
"I do. Can I kiss you now?"  
  
"No." Sirius pulled Remus down to the grass with him. "That's my job."  
  
---End---Owari---Or is it?---  
  
Hehe. If you read my fanfic 'Return' you might notice that Sirius wears the same clothes in that as he does here. The tank-top and all. You might also notice that both fics mention bacon. XD I just now noticed that. A few months after writing this. Scary. The bacon thing though. A mistake. Though I DO like bacon. I like nearly all meats. Not bologna. Eww.  
  
XD I had the biggest urge to write a SB/RL fanfic. It was originally going to be a song-fic to a Shania Twain song but I couldn't decide which one. Maybe I'll write a sequel to it and it can be a song-fic to Valentine by Martina McBride.(Later note: Forget Shania Twain! Forget Martina! I want to write a Spirit Song Fic for Siri and Rem. Actually I was planning on writing one for Kai and Rei. ^.^ Any comments, questions, flames? All welcome. 


End file.
